In the technical field being referred to, there are known buckets which comprise an outer casing which is configured to collect crushed stone and inside which there are mounted crushing elements for the collected material.
It may be noted that, in this context, the term “bucket” is intended to be understood generally to indicate any member which is provided for being and intended to be engaged at the free end of an arm of an operating machine.
The crushing elements which are provided in the casing typically comprise a pair of jaws which face each other, one movable with respect to the other in order to compress and crush the material present therebetween.
On the basis of one of the known configurations, the bucket comprises a first jaw which is positioned on the base of the bucket and which is fixed with respect to the casing during the crushing operations and a second movable jaw which is fixed to a pair of rotatable eccentric shafts.
In this manner, the movable jaw carries out pivoting movements with respect to the fixed jaw, carrying out the crushing of the material which is interposed between the two casings.
In those known buckets, the eccentric shafts are connected to the casing by means of a support structure, which is fixed to an upper wall thereof and which faces a fixing plate which is intended for connecting the bucket to the arm of the operating machine.
However, those known buckets have the disadvantage of not being sufficiently resistant to the stresses which are produced by the material during the crushing operations. This may involve significant technical problems in the structure of the crusher bucket, and may not allow effective control of the crushing effect, both in accordance with the dimensions of the material to be crushed and in accordance with the dimensions which it is desirable to obtain at the end of the crushing.